Encounters
by BeheadedbyLust
Summary: Mini stories, based on encounters! Pairings - Anne/Henry Anne/Charles George/Jane S TomKat Mary B/Mark S etc!
1. Intro

AN – Encounters will be a collection of mini stories I write! This idea came to me when I found out the results of a 'Mini Words' contest, I remembered one of the mini stories I'd written about Anne & Henry and Encounters came about! I will still be writing How I love thee, so this probably won't be updated much, sorry! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

encounter (_n._ )

**1. **A meeting, especially one that is unplanned, unexpected, or brief: e.g. a chance encounter in the park.

**2. **

**a. **A hostile or adversarial confrontation; a contest: a tense naval encounter.

**b. **An often violent meeting; a clash.

Can't you already tell there's going to be lots of interesting 'mini's' ?

I will probably be doing pairs/couples in this, since it is about encounters, and cause I'm a romantic!

Possible pairs :

Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII

Katherine of Aragon/Henry VIII

Mark Smeaton/Mary Boleyn

George Boleyn/Jane Seymour

TomKat (I love this pairing!!)

Anne Boleyn/Thomas Wyatt

Mary/Margaret Tudor/Charles Brandon

Anne of Cleves/Charles Brandon (Can't you tell I love Charles a lot? ^_^)

Anne of Cleves/Anthony Knivert (Requested by Pandora of Ithilien! :) )

Ummm....that's a lot of pairings already, but if you think of any others just say! :)


	2. Sonata Mark & Mary

AN – This pairing came about when I was making a Tudors Christmas video, and saw that Mary B and Mark S were dance partners in the scene where Anne tells George to get rid of Henry's mistress, Lady Eleanor?. Then I thought about the scene in France when Mary and Mark talk about wanting to 'ride the fine French stallions'. They had great chemistry in the series....so I had to write a fic for them!!!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

**Sonata - **

Mary Boleyn watched the talented violinist from across the room, her gaze studied each strong, confident move of the man controlling the violin's bow. She sipped from the goblet of wine she held, with her eyes still locked on the handsome violinist, in fact the more she looked at him the more attractive he got. Mary took her eyes reluctantly off the violinist, and stared down into her goblet, she really hoped it wasn't the wine. Mary sighed and looked up again....into the face of the violinist.... She frowned then cocked her head to one side enquiringly, "Excuse me sir, but shouldn't you be playing?" It hadn't occurred to her yet, that perhaps the musicians had started playing something different. The musician grinned at her, "A violinist isn't needed for this particular song, my lady," He bowed, then continued speaking. "So, that means that such an eye-catching violinist as myself can ask a pretty lady, such as yourself, to dance..." Mary turned red, because he had noticed her staring at him and because he had just asked her to dance. She quickly got over the embarrassment and smiled back at him, grabbing his hand and leading him to where the dancers were taking their positions. He was taken aback by her boldness but soon relaxed into his dancing position. The music started up, a slow but beautiful tune, Mary and her partner followed the intricate steps of the dance, both visibly enjoying every minute of it. Every time Mary's fingers brushed against the musicians she felt a shock go up her arm, which sent thrills and chills throughout her body, making her want to become more intimate with the musician.

When the dance ended and her fingers brushed his arm one last time, the shock became more powerful, making her face reveal the thoughts she was thinking. She looked into the musician's eyes then reached up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. He gazed back into her eyes and took her hand, leading them both out of the banqueting hall. The last words they exchanged were each others names.

* * *

AN – Hope you like the first mini story! Just in case you didn't get it, the musician mentioned is meant to be Mark Smeaton. I loved writing for this pair, I will definitely write more for them later on! :)


	3. Parfume Anne & Wyatt

AN – An Anne & Wyatt pairing! I've also changed the list of pairings I'm doing slightly, so to see my changes look back to the intro!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

**Parfume **(French for perfume!)

Anne dappled some scented oil onto the skin of her neck and wrists. She sniffed herself self-consciously, she smelled like her favourite flowers, roses. Anne smiled and after one last look in the mirror, left Hever to go in search of a particular poet... Anne looked first at the big tree near Hever, where they were always reciting poems and exchanging kisses. She smiled fondly at the memories, then turned around to search elsewhere, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice whisper her name ever so softly. She turned back towards the tree and began to look up at it's branches, in the midsts of them sat Thomas Wyatt, her poet. Anne raised an eyebrow at him, then hitched up her skirts and started to climb the gnarled trunk of the tree. Tom grinned at her, and took her hand to help her up to where he was seated, as she passed him, he was sure he smelt the breathtaking scent of roses, of Anne.... Once she was safely on a steady branch within the tree, Tom reached out to take her hand and lifted it to his lips, savouring the feeling of his lips on her skin, with his other hand he gathered her to him. Anne closed her eyes and stroked the nape of his neck, as he ravished her with his kisses, determined not to leave any inch of her skin unkissed. This was how she liked to spend any free time she got, Anne sighed and began to dream of Tom divorcing his wife and marrying her, then she could freely spend every hour of every day until she died. With him....

* * *

AN – I know that the Wyatt/Anne relationship was probably only one sided, but I suppose this is how I'd like to imagine them like if it hadn't have been! This one's shorter than Sonata, but its also short and sweet! ^_^


	4. Frostbitten AOC & Knivert

AN – This time it's an Anne of Cleves and Anthony Knivert pairing! I'm probably not going to be able to do this wonderful pairing justice, but I can try! This is set in January, and its all wintry!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

**Frostbitten**

Anna of Cleves shivered as she walked quietly around the frostbitten gardens of Hampton. She needed to clear her head and if being in the cold was the way to do it then she would! Anna shook her head, the King hadn't touched her at all since their marriage, sometimes she swore she could see a look of disgust in his face when they lay together at night. Anna knew she wasn't even a little bit pretty, not like her sisters or that Howard girl who the King had set his eyes on recently. She sighed, a deep sigh that sounded like it had needed to be let out.

Anthony Knivert was huddled up in a bear skin coat that was at least three sizes too big for him. He had chosen today of all days to check on his stallion, only he didn't realise it would be this cold! He rolled his eyes and carried on walking back towards the palace, the quicker he got there, the quicker he could get warm again! All of a sudden he felt a light but cold weight land on his nose, he looked up at the sky to see hundreds of tiny snowflakes just beginning to fall. Anthony cursed under his breath and decided to make a run for the palace, when he saw out of the corner of his eye a startled woman who shivered slightly then walked on. Anthony was puzzled and forgot his mad dash to the palace and instead trailed after the mysterious woman.

As he followed quietly, not wanting to disturb her, he took a chance to look at her more closely, she wore a simple but pretty gown it wasn't English, thought Anthony as he became more curious about the strange woman. Anthony longed to see her face and decided suddenly to call out to her, "Excuse me, my lady but isn't it a bit cold to be out here all alone and without a cloak or.... a-anything?" Anthony almost swallowed his last words as she turned around and he at last got a glimpse of her face, she was breathtaking and utterly puzzled....Anthony wondered if she came from another country...

Anna had felt the delicate snowflakes brush her cheek, she had been startled for a second as she had been deep in thought. Then she had continued walking, enveloped in her thoughts still, she hadn't even known where she was going....Then she had heard a man's voice behind her, at first she had thought it to be the King, but the voice had been gentle and the man had addressed her as a lady....Anna had then turned around to look at the man who had unfortunately been quite handsome, unfortunate as he had found her horrifying when he had seen her face, she could tell from the expression on his face and his lost words...... Anna tried not to cry which took a great effort, instead she looked embarrassedly at the man and replied, "My lord, I do not speak much Englisch...." She glanced at the man, and was shocked to find him smiling at her, as if he actually cared....

Anthony had been surprised to see such a beautiful lady look near to tears, he hoped he hadn't frightened her... Then he had heard her sweet voice thick with some accent or other, but he hadn't cared about the sound of her voice he had cared about the words that had been spoken by it. Then as she had continued to look unsure he had smiled at her, it felt so natural to smile at a women like the women just a few inches in front of him. In fact he should be closer to her, Anthony walked slowly closer towards her, smiling to reassure her. He gently took her hand and kissed it, then he unfastened the huge bear fur coat from around him and placed it gently round the lady's shoulders. He looked at her to see what she thought, and was surprised to find she had a glistening tear upon her pale cheek. He reached his hand up to her face, and frowned as he saw her flinch slightly. He wiped his frown away again though, as soon as he saw the fear in her eyes, instead he smiled and gently wiped away the single tear upon her cheek. Anthony took her hand and gently spoke to her, " My lady, let us go inside." he gestured towards the palace in case she didn't understand. But this time she understood either his words or the gesture as she took his offered arm and walked with him towards the palace.

Anna felt much warmer as she walked into the palace upon the man's arm, she had understood his last few words clearly and now felt embarrassed by her reaction outside, she hadn't meant to cry that tear and she hadn't meant to flinch.....although she had thought he was about to slap her for letting a tear escape as her father had done too many times before.... She felt her eyes well up again and looked quickly away from the man beside her. Anthony watched the woman closely, he found he was saddened to discover that she was upset again. He took her hand which had left his arm and brought it to his lips, taking his time kissing it. When he had released her hand, he glanced at her face and found her staring confusedly into his eyes. Anthony took her face into his hands and gently caressed her cheeks, watching her eyes search his, and her expression begin to soften. Anna hadn't meant to let the man know she had let go of his arm but he had noticed anyway and then he had reached for her hand......and kissed it? Anna had been confused but then he had taken her face between his hands and confused her even more.....Anna stared into his eyes trying to think but becoming utterly lost in his perfect face.

Anthony gazed deeply into her eyes trying to see what she saw of him, but he soon forgot that ridiculous task and started to bring his face closer to hers, as if to kiss her lush and frostbitten lips. Suddenly they both let go of each other, startled, as they heard a voice call out to one of them, "Your Majesty?" Anthony looked towards one of the passages where a young woman, who looked like a lady-in-waiting, made her way towards them. "Your Majesty there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" the young woman stopped speaking, glancing first at Anthony then Anna. "I hope I haven't disturbed you?" Anna smiled at the woman, "Of course not." she said in her accented English. Anthony couldn't help but smile at her as he again heard the sweet sound of her voice. Anna turned back towards the man and spoke to him, "I hope we meet again, my lord." She smiled shyly and curtseyed before following her lady up the passageway. Anthony grinned foolishly as he watched her disappear up the passageway towards the Queen's chambers. The Queens chambers.... Realization hit Anthony, the beautiful woman he had very nearly kissed had been the Queen!!! Anthony began to stare up the corridor in amazement, he knew the King had got married again, but he had assumed it had been to the pretty young girl he had been seen with.... Anthony suddenly felt a pang of anger, how could the King neglect his Queen and go off with some simple whore? He felt a cold breeze blow around him and calmed down considerably, it wouldn't do to be angry at the King and his lady friend, especially if he wanted to remain in the King's good graces.....

* * *

AN – Hope that wasn't too awful! This story is definitely longer than my last two! I think I got a bit carried away! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while either! Hopefully the next chapter of my other story, How I love thee, will be up soon!


	5. Thy snake in the grass George B & Jane S

AN – I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile, sorry! I'm starting on the next chapter of 'Shattered' as you read! :D

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

George swore under his breath. If only it hadn't been for that blasted snake in the grass, that Jane Seymour! He was on a mission to find her and if he had to, force her to leave the King's attentions. Anne was in a terrible state, she was all flustered about the King's fall from his horse and most of all about the Seymour girl. Well as her brother, he intended to sort that out right away! George was even willing to send the girl away, even if the King punished him! Alright, so maybe it wasn't all brotherly love but he needed to get it sorted and sorted quickly...

Jane shook her head still trying to keep back the tears. Henry had fallen from his horse because of her, it was such a treasonous thing to say yet it was true... He had asked for her favours and she had accepted, it was her favours that had doomed him. After all he was a married man and a King besides! He already had a wife and two daughters, and an unborn son too! Who did she think she was, ruining his happiness? Well, if you could call it that.... Jane clapped a hand over her mouth, how could she think that? She was becoming just like Anne Boleyn! Acting just like she had towards Queen Katherine! But then, Anne Boleyn wasn't the rightful Queen, everybody knew that... Jane quickly looked around her as if there could be someone around to read her thoughts. Satisfied that there was no one in sight, she continued along the corridors of the palace haunted by her thoughts.

George continued walking and quickly turned round a corner, just as Jane too, sharply turned.

He felt someone or something collide with him. She felt as if she had hit something hard and square in front of her. They both opened their eyes and rubbed their heads at the same time. She clasped a spare hand over her mouth, as she came face to face with one of her family's enemies. Whilst he glared angrily at the woman in front of him, when he realised who it was.

"You whore! Watch where you're going!" He snapped.

"I-I'm sorry...."

He eyed the stuttering heap in front of him and in a sudden move, grabbed her wrist twisting it behind her. She squealed in pain, but this only caused him to grip tighter. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered menacingly,

"You better leave, dear Jane. Or else the King will wake up from your bed one day and find you in a crumbled and bloody heap." He paused to see the effect his words had had on her, thus far.

"Perhaps the deed will be done by my own hands... or someone else's...."

He felt her tremble in his tight grip, and was glad that she had taken in his warning. She felt a single tear leave her otherwise dry eyes, as the pain began to get unbearable and the threat began to sink in. In another sudden move, he released her. With such force that she ran into the wall in front and tumbled to the floor, leaving a red trickling substance coming from her cheek.

He smiled cruelly, pleased with himself for a few seconds before hurrying off in the opposite direction. Leaving a bloodied and fallen Jane Seymour in his wake. She couldn't help but admire his fine form as he began to get smaller and blacker.


	6. Morning After Dark KOA & Henry

AN – I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I promise that How I love Thee and Shattered will be updated soon!!!!

Disclaimer - None of the characters belong to me, I take no credit for it, Showtime & Michael Hurst are the rightful owners, basically its not mine!

* * *

Henry gazed down at his new wife who was lying sleepily across his chest. He watched her beautiful breast move up and down slowly as she breathed in and out. He smiled and gently stroked her lustrous black hair which framed her exotic face daringly. This reminded him yet again of the passionate night they'd spent together....

_Henry approached the four poster bed in the middle of the huge bedroom, feeling slightly apprehensive but excited. Tonight he was going to bed his wife and fill her up with sons. Even though she was a little older than him and had been his brother's wife, it didn't put him off her exotic and tempting Spanish beauty. The moment he first saw her he knew he had to have her, even if he had to wait until they were both dead and in god's kingdom. But alas, he hadn't had to wait that long.... A smile crept onto his lips as he found his bride, Katherine lying underneath the bed sheets, her curvaceous body exposed in favourable areas. With a surprised chuckle, he leaped into the bed and smothered his Spanish sweetheart with hot kisses. _

Yes, he remembered the feel of her moist lips, the sweet touch of her hands to his face, and the urgent desire that had melted them both.... Henry looked down at Katherine and felt his desire rise again, with a passionate sigh he shuffled so he was on top of her. Katherine awoke to find her sweet husband lying on top of her. Sensing immediately what he wanted, she reached up and brought his lips to hers again in a much sweeter repeat of last night.

AN - Sorry for the shortness! :)


End file.
